The subject matter herein relates generally to PCB connector footprints for electrical connectors.
Some electrical systems utilize electrical connectors, such as header assemblies and receptacle assemblies, to interconnect two circuit boards, such as a motherboard and daughtercard. Some known electrical connectors include a front housing holding a plurality of contact modules arranged in a contact module stack. The electrical connectors provide electrical shielding for the signal conductors of the contact modules. For example, ground shields may be provided on one or both sides of each contact module. The signal conductors include mounting portions terminated to the circuit board and the ground shields includes mounting portions terminated to the circuit board. The circuit board includes signal vias and ground vias to receive the mounting portions. For example, the mounting portions are compliant pins and the vias in the circuit board are plated vias.
Circuit board layout and design is complicated, particularly for high density electrical connectors and on circuit boards having multiple components mounted thereto. It is desirable to reduce the number of layers in a circuit board to reduce costs of the circuit board. Routing of the traces is difficult in some circuit boards. Additionally, as the connectors become smaller, the footprints of the connectors are smaller providing less space on the circuit board for providing the vias and routing the traces.
A need remains for a PCB connector footprint and circuit layout for terminating high speed, high density electrical connectors.